roblox_dcufandomcom-20200213-history
Kryptonians
The Kryptonians '''are a critically endangered species that once inhabited Krypton prior to its destruction. They are a race of extraterrestrials identical to humans in almost every way, except for the fact that they gain superhuman abilities when exposed to the radiation of a Yellow Sun. Having been mostly wiped out by the Destruction of Krypton, Kal-El, Kara Zor-El, Dru-Zod, and the Sword of Rao are the only known survivors, though the latter two are imprisoned in the Phantom Zone. History Golden Age In the Golden Age of Krypton, all Kryptonians lived by the Eleven Virtues, a series of doctrines that guided their morality and ambition. Early Advancements Over the years, Kryptonians developed into an increasingly sophisticated society. Their architecture evolved alongside their technological advancements, allowing them to erect citadels throughout the planet; enormous structures capable of rooting themselves into the ground as they were built high into the skies. Kandor, the largest city on Krypton, featured multiple citadels, notably those used by the Council of Five for legislative proceedings. At some point, the Council strictly forbid the creation of the formidable Kryptonian hybrid monster Doomsday ever again, due to said monster's stupendous bloodlust and destructive capabilities. Kryptonian Expansion Following the development of Phantom Drives, Kryptonian scientists paved the way for travel to distant planets in order to expand their influence throughout the cosmos, with some even leaving their Scout Ships (equipped with Genesis Chambers of their own) on these planets. In order to survive, these Kryptonian colonists would utilise World Engines to alter these planets' composition, making them compatible with the newcomers. During their time of Expansion, the Kryptonians and the New Gods of Apokolips became enemies as the former began intergalactic exploration and colonisation, resulting in a strong mutual hate between the two races. Genetic Cultivation and Population Control Kryptonians were once born naturally, but this idea was soon discarded by in the wake of advancements in genetic engineering, and the ultimately decided to control the population by growing artificial fetuses underwater in orbs within Genesis Chambers, which provided gave them all they needed to survive until birth. They perfected this using a Growth Codex, which contained the genetic makeup of every Kryptonian born this way. At this point, natural births were unheard of, and artificial population control was established. Harvesting Krypton The Kryptonian Law Council decided to take energy from their planet's core to power their weapons and vehicles, heedless of the inevitable horrible consequences of such a choice, despite the warnings that Jor-El, the foremost scientist of the Kryptonian Thinker Guild, gave them. This rendered Krypton's core unstable, which would imminently induce it to implode, making Krypton's destruction an inevitability. Destruction of Krypton Jor-El of the House of El and his wife, Lara Lor-Van, gave birth to a child through natural means, being the first, and last, Kryptonians to do so in centuries. They named the child Kal-El. Meanwhile, Jor-El had begun to notice the increasingly unstable core, so he resolved to speak with the Law Council once more, giving them one final warning of Krypton's impending destruction. However, the council hearing that ultimately cut short, interrupted by General Zod and his radical Sword of Rao loyalists invading the council. Zod proceeded to promptly murder High Eminence Ro-Zar, and attempted to recruit his former friend Jor-El to his cause of severing the "degenerative bloodlines" that had lead Krypton to ruin. Jor-El, however, is quick to decline Zod's offer. Later, Zod and his followers are then arrested by the Sapphire Guards, who took them before the reinstated Law Council. Due to their crimes of murder and high treason, the Sword of Rao were sentenced to 300 cycles of somatic reconditioning within the fearsome Phantom Zone. Aftter this, Jor-El and Lara tearfully part with Kal-El, whom they place within a small starship, equipped with a Phantom Drive and send off to a safe world. Hours later, Jor-El's prediction would come true, as Krypton's core finally imploded, leading to the destruction of the planet, the deaths of all on it, as well as the scattering of numerous shards of Kryptonite through space. Anatomy Powers The Kryptonian body structure is identical to that of humans. However, they are adapted to survive in an atmosphere much harsher and gravity much stronger than Earth's. In the planet Krypton's orbit or near a red sun, Kryptonians would have physical attributes identical to humans. But if on a planet that has an atmosphere similar to Earth's or near a yellow sun, they would have many new abilities. * '''Solar Energy Absorption: Kryptonian cells absorb only yellow solar energy, and this in turn, fuels all of their powers and abilities. Their cells also store solar energy as well, allowing them to retain their powers under roofed structures or even at night, although they eventually need a yellow sun to recharge their powers. Kryptonians can also absorb solar energies from stars of other spectral classes. Direct exposure to sunlight can allow a Kryptonian to heal and recover at an accelerated rate on a cellular level from seemingly any of their weaknesses, giving them powerful healing and regenerative capabilities. ** Superhuman Strength: As adults, Kryptonians are able to carry more than 1,000,000 tons and can create shockwaves with their strikes. ** Superhuman Speed: Kryptonians can run and fly at speeds faster than military aircraft. They can move, think and react fast enough to almost match speedsters such as the Flash, who can move faster than humans can even perceive. Superman generally uses his super speed while flying. ** Invulnerability: Kryptonians' bodies are nearly invulnerable, with missiles, explosions and bullets being unable to so much as break their skin. They can also survive unharmed in environments of intense temperatures, exposure to harmful chemicals or even the vacuum of space. However, beings who are more powerful can break though their extremely advanced durability. However, even upon death, their cells are incapable of decay, making their bodies unable to decompose. *** Superhuman Stamina: Under a yellow sun, Kryptonians have vastly increased stamina, giving them the ability to perform superhuman feats for extended periods of time and rarely having to sleep. ** Regenerative Healing Factor: They are capable of recovering from non-fatal wounds at an accelerated rate. This is further enhanced when under direct sunlight, whereby they heal all non-fatal wounds instantaneously. Even if fatally injured, a Kryptonian's cells are incapable of decay after clinical death, causing their bodies to be naturally preserved. ** Longevity: As long as their cells are charged with solar energy, they are beyond age & illness. ** Super Vision: They also possesses a superior sensory arrangement of microscopic, telescopic, infrared and ultraviolet visual capabilities. *** Telescopic Vision: Kryptonians have the ability to focus their vision to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. *** Microscopic Vision: The ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the sub-atomic level. *** X-ray Vision: Kryptonians can see through almost anything, able to focus their vision past layers of matter, literally seeing "through" them. Because of this ability, Kyrptonians possess a sight unparalleled by any other species, possibly perceiving x-rays, cosmic rays, or other forms of energy invisible on the spectrum of light which passes through Earth's atmosphere (and solid objects) after emission from stars. The only substance they cannot see through is lead. *** Heat Vision: Kryptonians have the ability to generate extremely high radiation or fiery beams of intense heat energy from the eyes. Visually, the power is typically depicted as two beams of fiery energy being shot from their eyes. These beams can be made seemingly invisible, allowing Kryptonians to work undetected. This radiation-like form is not as intense as the concentrated energy beam form, as it can only super-heat targets, while the beam form can destroy entire buildings with explosive force. ** Super Hearing: Due to their exposure to solar radiation, Kryptonians have developed incredible hearing, allowing them to hear extreme variances of sounds and frequencies, thus allowing them to pick up noises from across the globe. They have shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. For example, Clark Kent was able to hear Alfred's voice through Bruce Wayne's earpiece when near him. ** Super Breath: Kryptonians' capable of surviving without air far longer than humans, allowing them to hold their breath for lengthy periods of time without adverse effects. Some Kryptonians' can use their breath to generate force winds with enough intensity to freeze objects solid and brittle. ** Flight: Kryptonians have displayed the ability to control their own immediate gravitational field to such a degree that allows them to fly at supersonic speeds in any direction. Abilities * Genius-Level Intellect: Kryptonians are proven to be years ahead of humanity in intellectualism. Kara Zor-El was pre-determined and genetically engineered to join the Thinker Guild once she reached adulthood. She also stated that advanced calculus was taught to her at the age of 4, and even then it was an easy subject. Despite this, Kara, as well as her cousin Kal, are not quite as intelligent as humans such as Lex Luthor or Bruce Wayne. * Multilingual: Kryptonians are capable of learning to speak other languages very quickly. Weaknesses * Extreme Energy: Extreme amounts of energy can be enough to kill a Kryptonian. * Alien Technology: Alien weapons and technology, such as Cyborg's cannons, can used against them to breach a Kryptonian's invulnerability, and therefore, to potentially harm and kill them. * Heat Vision: Kryptonians can be burned by heat vision at high intensity, notably if they are overwhelmed by another's heat vision if they are firing it against each other, resulting in it being able to burn their eyes and blind them. * Kryptonite: Even while empowered, Kryptonians are vulnerable to the exposure of Kryptonite, a radioactive mineral from there home planet Krypton. Depending on the nature of the said Kryptonite, it will cause a different adverse effect on them; ** Green Kryptonite: Kryptonians exposed to Green Kryptonite, will become weakened and dizzy within close proximity or by being pierced by weapons laced with the element. Its radiation removes their invulnerability and leaving them weaker than humans. Green Kryptonite weakens their physical attributes, leaving them vulnerable to weapons and anything in general that can kill a normal human, while mere prolonged exposure can be enough to kill them. ** Red Kryptonite: Kryptonians exposed to red kryptonite, will gradually lose their inhibitions until they are left to be corrupt versions of themselves with all their negative personality traits and thoughts overshadowing them. Left without morality, rationality or any cares whatsoever, they will become malevolent, prone to hostility and aggression, making them a danger to everyone around them. ** Silver Kryptonite: Kryptonians exposed to Silver Kryptonite, it will cause them to go in a deep and frightful hallucination where nothing from the outside world can stir them out of it until it leaves their system. It won't dampen their strength but will make them become a danger to the one that they view as their mental tormentor. * Lead: Despite it having no lethal effects on Kryptonians, even with there X-ray vision; they are incapable of seeing through lead. * High Frequencies: Though considered a strength, a Kryptonian's hearing does have its disadvantages. Since their hearing is more sensitive than a normal human's, higher pitch noises (sonic screams, etc.) can disorient them and cause pain in their ears, leaving them vulnerable in a fight. * Red Sun Energy: Kryptonians are powerless when exposed to the energy of a Red Sun. * Blue Sun Energy: Kryptonians are powerless when exposed to the energy of a Blue Sun. In addition, the radiation emitted is deadly to any organism carrying a Y-chromosome, meaning only females can survive in a system orbiting a Blue Sun. * Solar Energy Depletion: Using a power like heat vision to its maximum for an extended period can significantly drain solar energy to the point where a super-powered Kryptonian loses all of his/her powers and is rendered more humans like for at least a day. This renders them as weak as normal humans, allowing them to get injured and killed as easy as killing an Earth creature. * Solar Energy Overload: If Kryptonians absorbs too much solar energy, it will act as a poison and kill them. Culture Their alphabet, writing system, and language is largely different from any Terran form of communication, just like their culture. Their language is named after their race, Kryptonian, though in their native tongue it is referred to as kriptan ma lumra, which literally translates to "Krypton's communicating". Kryptonians usually dress in skintight suits that have their family emblem on the chest. In battle, they wear armour that also has their family emblem on the chest. Kryptonian women sometimes also wear earrings, like humans do. Kryptonian children are genetically engineered in a laboratory to make them a more efficient race. Some are engineered to be better soldiers, or more intelligent to be a better scientist. When the Kryptonians Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van conceived a child naturally, it was considered illegal. Societal Factions Overseen by the Council of Five, Krypton's population all belong to a certain guild from which they are chosen and grown for at birth. The main guilds are the: * Artisan Guild * Labourer Guild * Mediator Guild * Thinker Guild * Warrior Guild Technology The Kryptonians were an advanced species with access to technology beyond human comprehension. Most, if not all, of their technology was designed and manufactured by the Thinker Guild. Many inhabitants had great martial skill, having been pre-determined and genetically engineered to join the Warrior Guild. They possessed energy weaponry including Energy Lances, Plasma Rifles, along with aircrafts that are armed with plasma cannons. List of Kryptonian technology: * Attack Ships ** Gunship ** Hammerheads * Black Zero * Breather * Dropship * Energy Lance * Growth Codex * House of El Command Key ** Jor-El's Artificial Consciousness * Kal-El's Starcraft * Kara Zor-El's Starcraft * Kryptonian Battle Armour * Liquid Geo * Phantom Drive * Phantom Zone Projector * Plasma Carbine ** Energy Pistol ** Kryptonian Plasma Rifle * Service Androids ** Kelor ** Kelex * Supergirl's Skinsuit * Superman's Skinsuit * World Engines Category:Species